Chad's Lemon
by untamed.thoughts
Summary: Spin-off one-shot from my story "Inoue Orihime". (Chapter 21.5) Chad's a rising professional boxer. With fame comes popularity with the ladies. Here's a lemon about Chad's night after a big fight. Warnings: lemon and language.


Donning his black, satin boxing robe, Chad exited the loud stadium filled with cheering, wild fans. He was tired. The adrenalin was still pulsing through his veins, but he could feel his energy level steadily dropping. It had been an enjoyable match and he respected his opponent. However, he hated the limelight. Having to stand for pictures and signing endless autographs wore him out way more than any physical fight ever could. He tilted his head to one side and cracked his neck. All he wanted to do was to get back to his hotel and take a shower.

Finally arriving at the door to his suite, Chad was unprepared for what (or who) was waiting on the other side. He beeped his card and pushed in with his body, tossing his bags down absent-mindedly. Flinging his robe over a nearby armchair, he kicked off his shoes and socks while fumbling for the light switch with his free hand. Clad only in his black boxing trunks, Chad looked up when the light flooded the room, and almost jumped in surprise.

Poised on the middle of the couch, awaited a busty, but petite redhead. She had shoulder-length wavy copper hair with a sprinkle of freckles across her small button nose. Her cute features stood out in stark contrast to her brassy get-up. Her round green eyes were heavily lined with black mascara and her lips deeply stained with crimson lipstick. Her skimpy attire left little to the imagination. Wearing only a sheer, lacy dark violet babydoll, Chad could see every curve on the young woman. The fabric was so thin that he could even see that she had a navel ring beneath the lingerie. His throat tightened.

"Sado-kun!" The stranger leapt off the couch and ran towards him.

Chad didn't get a chance to respond. She had jumped up and flung her arms around his neck, pushing her ample cleavage against his chest. Instinctively, he put his hands around her tiny waist to keep her from pulling him down. She clamped her legs around him and put her face inches from his.

"I've waited a long time for you," she said in a seductive tone.

"Do I know you?" Chad didn't recognize her and he was starting to feel uncomfortable with the close proximity.

Even though this wasn't the first time something like this had happened to Chad, every time these encounters transpired, he was just as unprepared and flustered each time. He studied the bold girl that had completely latched herself onto him. He didn't find her unattractive. In fact, she was rather easy on the eyes. He didn't care for the excessive makeup or revealing outfit, but he found her green eyes captivating.

"Oshima Aime," she whispered into his ear. As she pulled away, she gave the outer shell of his ear a playful lick.

Unwinding her arms and legs from Chad, Aime slid down, rubbing the length of her body against his broad chest and growing manhood. Flat on her bare feet, the top of her head barely reached Chad's armpits. Looking down at Aime's hair, Chad couldn't help but think of Orihime. Aime's hair was slightly redder and she smelled markedly different, but Chad's erection responded to the brief thought of Orihime nonetheless. Chad gritted his teeth and inwardly reprimanded himself. Orihime was his friend and she would never do this. _Or would she?_ He didn't have the courage to entertain that tangent of thought. Picturing Orihime in a lacy babydoll was enough to turn his hardening member into a full-fledged raging hard-on.

Taking the erection as encouragement to continue, Aime took Chad's hand and guided him back towards the couch. She pushed him down and climbed atop his lap before he could protest. Straddling him, she cupped his cheeks and pressed her lips fully against his. Her hands moved into his hair as she lowered her body, pushing her bare core against the bulge under the satin trunks. Aime moaned into his mouth as she shivered from the contact.

Chad's mind flashed with conflicting thoughts when she rubbed herself against his wood. A part of him felt like he was taking advantage of the younger woman, while the rest of him screamed at him to man up and respond properly to the attractive lass, who was now tugging at his waistband. _Fuck_. His mind went blank. He lifted himself up (with Aime still on top) and wiggled his trunks and boxers down to his ankles.

Aime gasped when Chad's fully erect penis sprang free from his shorts. Curiously, she put both hands around the shaft; one above the other and the head still peeked out from the top. Her eyes widened and she gulped instinctively. It was obvious he was a large man, but she had not expected him to be _this_ big. She blushed, a soft pink glowing beneath her light freckles.

Chad had to stifle a grunt when he felt her tiny fingers wrapping around his manhood. He watched her reaction and felt a sense of pride at her response. He caught her blushing and again, thought of Orihime. His penis twitched. _This isn't right_. He cleared his throat, but no words came to mind. Instead, he put his hands over Aime's wrists and pulled her hands off. He straightened himself, causing Aime to dismount.

"Have I done something wrong?" Aime's voice cracked.

Chad shook his head in the negative. He didn't know how to explain to her that he was thinking about someone else.

"Y-You don't like me?" Aime hung her head.

Chad couldn't see Aime's eyes but he saw the wet marks forming on the carpet at her feet. _I made her cry_. Chad instantly felt bad. She seemed like a nice girl. How could he make her understand that he didn't want her without her taking it personally?

"It's not you." Chad put a hand on her head, hoping to reassure her.

"You don't see me as a woman!" Aime shook his hand off and backed away, lifting her head to face him, anger suddenly across her features.

"I'm not a child!" But even as she said this, she was pouting.

Chad blinked and a smile formed on his lips. This girl was kind of cute. She was really beginning to remind him of Orihime. While a part of him didn't want to sully his image of Orihime, the more primal part of him was rather turned on. _It's not like it's actually Orihime._

"You shouldn't do this with me. Sex should be an intimate thing shared by people in love." Chad surprised even himself with the sage remark.

However, Aime wasn't impressed. She half snorted and marched right up to Chad, the tips of her toes nearly touching his.

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do," she said, pointing a menacing finger at him.

Chad didn't know how to react. On the one hand, he was afraid of further worsening the situation. On the other, his semi-attraction to the petite woman was building, as she got sassier by the second.

When Chad didn't protest, Aime's expression softened. Looking up into Chad's deep brown eyes, she realized that she was getting mad over nothing, and more importantly, at the wrong person.

"My parents are shipping me off to Australia next week for school. All my life, I've been told what to do, when to do it, and with whom. I just want to be in control for once. I like you, Sado. I've liked you since I first saw you fight in Mexico last year. I don't know anything about love, but maybe I can learn a little bit about it if you let me..."

Aime held Chad's gaze, searching his face for an answer. Boldly, she stepped up on her tippy toes and used one hand to brush back his bangs so that she could see both of his eyes; they were warm and kind. Even though she really didn't know much about Chad, she felt that she could trust him. Chad was a private person and his sparse interviews did not reveal much personal information about him. Besides official fighting stats and random tidbits from gossip columns, Aime knew Chad no better than a complete stranger on the street did. Yet, she still wanted him.

Chad blinked, his brain not quite processing Aime's proposition. Unlike the other women who had thrown themselves at him without much conversation, Aime seemed genuine and she reminded him of Orihime. He wondered if he could really go through with this tryst. Before he could make a decision for himself, Aime had closed the little distance between them and kissed him squarely on the lips. There was no hesitation or shyness in her kiss. Her tongue pushed eagerly for entrance as her small hands moved downwards for his manhood. _Fuck it_. Chad gritted his teeth when her fingers wrapped around his rapidly hardening member. His mind and his feelings had lost the battle to his carnal urges; he'd deal with the repercussions and remorse later on.

"You're sure?" Chad managed to ask one last time before allowing her to push him back onto the couch again.

Aime didn't give a verbal response. Instead, she rubbed her wet folds along Chad's length, moaning into his mouth all the while. Although revving to go, she was intimidated by his size. Supporting herself with one hand against his firm chest, she used the other to slowly guide his erection to her entrance. Squeezing her eyes shut to brace herself for the pain, she tried to lower herself onto him, but only managed a little more than the head. She could feel herself stretching to accommodate his girth.

Chad's hands reflexively grabbed Aime's buttocks when she began to push herself against his penis. He worried that he would break her; the petite woman was starting to pant, beads of sweat forming across her forehead. She was tight and the sensation was driving him crazy. Even though he never actively sought sex, it was always welcomed when it showed up at his door (mostly, unexpectedly). With conflicting thoughts and emotions so far rammed into the back of his mind, all that was left were his primal instincts to do the driving. And that's what he really wanted to do; he wanted to thrust into her with one hard push and drive her up against the wall, pumping her senseless. He made a low guttural sound as he tried to suppress the urge.

Aime swayed her hips while straining downwards. Little by little, her walls conquered more of his manhood until finally, her bottom made contact with Chad's family jewels. She paused, breathing heavily. Digging her fingers into his pectoral muscles, she began to move up and down, pleasure overwhelming her sense of pain. With each thrust, she moved harder and faster. She brought her hands up and entwined her fingers into Chad's dark hair.

Chad grunted when Aime's pace suddenly picked up. Her wet lips caressing his sweaty neck nearly made him cum. His hands moved on their own. Fondling her bountiful breasts, Chad pressed his feet harder against the floor and began to meet her thrusts from below.

Aime had to grip Chad's shoulders to keep from being bounced off when Chad suddenly began to pump her. The hot spot building in her core was spreading across her whole body. Every time her small bud met against Chad's rock-hard abs, tingles shot through her, scattering her senses. Digging her fingernails into Chad's skin, Aime cried out, shaking all over when finally, waves of euphoria rocked her whole being.

Chad let out an expletive when Aime's walls began to tighten and spasm around his erection. He was nearing his own orgasm. Putting his hands under her buttocks, he lifted her up while still inside her and switched their position so that she was on the couch with him between her legs. Clutching her thighs, he drove into her with urgency and lust until he, too, saw stars, releasing into her.

Chad pulled out and collapsed onto the couch beside her, not wanting to crush her. The two stayed like that for a while, breaths ragged and hearts still racing. Suddenly, as rational thought returned to Chad, he turned to face Aime with alarm in his eyes.

"I-I... Inside... I'm so sorry," Chad apologized awkwardly.

True, this wasn't Chad's first time, but he had never been the one to initiate sex, so he was also never prepared for it. It was bad enough that he had allowed things to unravel as they had, but now, he may have potentially ruined this girl's life. His manager had advised him to always be ready, even going as far as buying condoms for him, but Chad had never felt the need to carry them around; Chad simply wasn't a presumptuous guy. Truth be told, he was still uncomfortable with his newfound popularity, especially around the opposite sex.

Aime's giggle broke him from his train of thought.

"It's fine. I'm on the Pill. You're a good guy, Sado Yasutora. Thank you." Aime gave him a sincere smile as she slid off the couch and disappeared into the bathroom.

Alone, Chad's thoughts returned to Orihime. Guilt was building quickly; he had never pictured Orihime in that way before. His love for her had been innocent and platonic. How was he going to face her again? Was he just lonely?

"Thanks again for tonight," Aime said, softly.

Chad looked up to see that Aime was fully dressed now. She was wearing a simple sweater over blue jeans. Without the lingerie, she looked even younger. _Damn it, what have I done?_ Chad panicked.

"Ano Oshima-san-"

"Really? You can cum inside of me but you can't call me by my first name?" Aime teased, raising an eyebrow.

Chad blushed furiously when Aime called him out. He scratched the back of his head, suddenly shy. Post-coital conversations were always awkward for him. It didn't help that he never knew any of the girls, so really, there wasn't ever much to talk about anyway. That, and he was already a naturally quiet guy.

"I'm kidding. What is it?"

"When you said school, you meant..." Chad let his sentence trail; he didn't know how to ask his question without being too obvious.

Aime burst out laughing.

"I'm nineteen. I'm going to university," she said, winking at him. She had totally caught on.

Chad gave a huge sigh of relief. He got up from the couch and walked her to the door. He had to admit, it'd been an interesting night and Oshima Aime had turned out to be quite an intriguing character. He let her kiss him good-bye and in turn, gave her a warm hug.

"Aime-san, I hope you find love."

Aime used her fingertip to gently trace the tattoo on Chad's shoulder.

"You too, Sado-kun. You too..." She gave him one final kiss on his cheek and then disappeared into the corridor.

Chad let the door swing shut. What an eventful night. As he headed for the shower, again his mind drifted back to Orihime.


End file.
